The Trip
by Writteninstonee
Summary: Sam, Danny, Tucker, amd Valerie are going on a cabin trip, is it going to be their best or worst trip yet
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome back to my page!**

 **I'm very thankful for whoever gets the chance to read this, it really does make my day one hundred times better.**

 **This story I'm not really sure what I want to do with it, so feel free to put some ideas in the reviews, but y'all don't wanna listen to me ramble on, so on to the story! Enjoy!!**

 **XxX**

"DANNY!" Exclaims a goth.

"What, Sam?" The clumsy blue eyed boy asks.

"Tucker and Valerie wants to know if we would go to a snow cabin with them for about two weeks." After the asteroid saving, Tucker and Valerie ended up going on a date, and hit it off.

 **(Just wanted to point out this is about 5 years after)**

"Yeah when though?" Danny asks.

"Tomorrow"

"Well shit, that's quick." Danny laughs.

Danny and Sam start packing everything they need for the trip of a lifetime.

 **XxX**

 **Alright don't kill me! I just wanted to put a short chapter to get the story going, and maybe put some ideas in before it's too far in.**

 **Thank you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just want to say thank you to the reviews it really helps a lot!**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **XxX**

(Danny's POV)

 _'Sam has been the love of my life since_ _high school. Why can't I just grow some balls an-'_

 _(Nobody POV)_

Danny, are you ready to leave?" Sam asked from the living room.

"Yeah let's head out, love." Sam and Danny headed to Tucker and Valerie's mansion. Tucker ended up after college building his very own computer, and now it sells all of the world.

After a few hours, Danny and Sam have finally arrived at the mansion.

"I'll go get them." Danny said running out of the car to find his geeky best friend.

Valerie walked out of the massive house. Once she got in the car she told Sam,

"I know you're still mad about me trying to kill Danny a few times and only liking his human side, but I am sorry. I don't want to be on bad terms with you." Valerie said sincerely.

"I'm not mad at you so it's just we haven't had enough time to even talk about anything since the astroid, we both have just gotten busy." Sam looked at Danny lovingly. "I'm just glad I got Danny at the end and you hit it off with Tucker, because I can tell you are actually happy now."

As Valerie started her sentence the boys stepped into the vehicle.

"Hey Sam, so are you guys talking about?" Tucker asked knowing he interrupted an very important conversation.

"Hi Tuck! We were just catching up." Sam murmured lying through her teeth.

Danny exclaimed excitingly, "well, let's get this show on the rode!"

As they drove through the night it started becoming more and more foggy, and everyone was trying their best to keep their eyes open. It wasn't until 5 AM when they finally reach their destination. The beautiful house sat on top of the hill with snow on the roof. There was no other house in site and the lights from the inside lit up the whole front yard.

" Wow this house is so beautiful!" Valerie exclaimed while everyone was walking into the house.

The house was an open concept, so they could see the living room, kitchen, and dining room. The living room had snow white couches with a beautiful chandelier hanging above. The kitchen had light brown and gray granite big countertop. The fridge was filled with everything they could eat, and more. The dining room had a big table that could fit a whole village, with another beautiful chandelier hanging above. Everyone started walking upstairs to find the room they would be staying in for the next two weeks.

"Alright, Danny and I will take the room to the left and you guys can take the one on the right." Sam said walking into the large room. "Well, we will see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight!" Tucker and Valerie both said tiredly.

Everyone walked into the room for a good nights rest, but did not notice a dark figure standing at the back of the hallway.

 **XxX**

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

 **Feel free to review if you would like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just want to thank anyone who helped me out. I appreciate it.**

 **XxX**

The next morning Sam woke up to an empty bed.

"Danny?" Sam got up to check if the clumsy boy was in the bathroom, but there was no sign of him. She started walking down the stairs to notice that he was sitting in the kitchen. "Finally I was looking all over for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't want to wake you so, I decided just to come downstairs to watch some television." Danny turned around to see a terrible surprise. "What the hell!"

"What, Danny!"

"You have a black eye!" Sam turned around and ran to the decorative mirror in the living, and stared in shock.

"I was in bed all night how did I even get this? Wait a second there was a book laying on the ground do you think it was that?"

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe it was D-" Danny had got interrupted by Tucker walking down the stairs.

"What the hell, Sammy! How did you get that?" The young geek questioned.

"Ugh Tuck, I hate when you call me that, and that's what we were trying to figure out."

From upstairs they heard Valerie yell, "I have some makeup up here if you wanna use it to cover up!"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Sam yelled back.

As Sam starts putting on the makeup, the lights cut out, and the group feel a slight breeze.

"Danny did you go ghost?" Valerie questioned.

"No.."

The lights come right back on, and everything seems to be completely normal.

"That was super weird." Valerie uttered.

"It was probably just a light shortage, that's it." Sam pointed out, while finishing the makeup.

 **XXX**

A few hours later passed by and the group was sitting on the couch watching some television when they heard a sudden knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Tucker said, while getting up to answer the door. When he opened it, it was a slightly familiar face, with snow white hair, and bright red eyes.

"DAN!" The whole group exclaimed.

 **XxX**

 **Well, there's chapter 3 guys! I kinda wanted to leave it at a cliff hanging because why not!? I'm going to try to post a chapter everyday, but if not, don't worry I probably didn't have enough time. College is a hard one kids.**

 **BUTTTT, have the best day, and please review! Thank you!!**


End file.
